Axel's mission and the feelings he has for her
by axelrules123
Summary: Axel gets a mission: to kill the betrayer Larxene, who is one of his closest friends. What should he do? First chapter is a prologue and this story is up and running. Rated T for language and violence. I've decided to name the chapters now.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Axel sat under a tree, looking up at the clear night sky. He held out a hand and made a fire to see his surroundings. He flinched when he heard a twig snap in the distance. Chakrams in hand, he faced the coming figure. It was Xemnas.

Showing respect, Axel bowed to Xemnas and set his weapons down.

"What is it now, Xemnas?" Axel asked with a calm voice, which was out of character. Xemnas looked up at the sky than back to Axel. He threw a small piece of paper, which Axel caught between his index and middle finger. Axel slowly opened it to see the word "Mission" printed on the top. Axel, as always, hated to do missions. Killing heartless was annoying to him; having to accomplish a certain amount a day was tiresome. Then he read a line down, which said the word "Betrayal", which made a smile form on his face. Fighting traitors was more fun, even though there were barely any of them.

"You are to search down and kill a very special betrayer," Xemnas said as he turned away from Axel. "I'm very sorry to hear of it's 'running away,' but death must come to those who sway from the organization. You depart to a world called Pride Lands tomorrow morning. You start your search there." He began to walk away, but stopped once he was out of sight. "Also, so sorry to say, but the betrayer is one of your friends." Axel looked down at the paper to see what the name was.

Axel read straight through the details of his mission on the paper, not finding a name. Once he flipped it over he realized which friend he had to find. It was his opposite yet they were still good friends, even though they would always tease each other. He looked even closer to see if he was seeing the printing right. He squinted his eyes, but the text didn't change. A quick tear ran onto the page before Axel threw it to the ground. The name was face up on the ground. As he left, a little boy came by and looked down on the paper. He picked it up and tried to pronounce the name printed on it. A little girl came running up to the boy's side.

"Sora, why are you always running off by yourself?" the girl asked as she was gasping for air.

"Kairi, it seems to be a name, but I don't know how to say it," Sora said to the girl, handing her the paper.

"Hmm...Let me see. I believe it's says Larxene. Who could that be?" Kairi asked, handing it back to Sora. He put it inside his pocket and walked back towards a voice.

"I don't know who she may be, but I have to guess it's either a friend or foe of whoever this paper belongs to." Sora looked towards a group of bushes. "We're coming Riku!" Sora yelled, and then they both ran in the direction Sora yelled.

(Alex: Haha, so sorry for Axel there. It's funny how that's my nickname.

Axel: And that's my real name. Alex made this all, not me. I didn't even make a suggestion in this story at all. For some reason he's an Axel X Larxene fan. When I heard he was that kind of fan, I said: "so your paring me with a bug-haired blonde chick from a fantasy game where a brown haired kid can lock randomly put locks?" As a reaction-

Alex: I said yes, yes you are. LOL well, as always, read, review, and recycle…I mean just read and review. See ya!)


	2. Chapter 1: Larxene is found

**Chapter 1**

Axel looked towards the rising sun, thinking about how it looked like flames. He sighed; thinking about this was completely pointless. He was still worried about the mission he received from Xemnas. Larxene's name formed in his head. It felt like someone was saying it over and over in his mind. _Why did Xemnas make me do this? Why me?_ He walked a few feet forward, seeing the world he was sent to go to. He sensed like he was being watched. Looking around, he saw nothing, not even a bug was looking his way. As soon as he took one step forward, the memories of Larxene and him flashed in his mind. They would tease, trick and friendship they both shared. He shook them away. _She's a traitor now, I can't think about this._ He held out his hand to see a drop of water fall on it. _Is it raining?_ There was no cloud in sight. _Why am I crying? I have no heart, so how can I have feelings?_ He wiped the tear from his hand and moved on.

Once he looked at his surroundings again, he saw a few little lion cubs playfully fighting each other. Axel just kept on walking. Suddenly, a figure dressed in black caught his eye. Like instinct, he ran towards the figure. It was lying on the ground, possibly hungry or thirsty. Axel saw the shape of the figure. It seemed to be human; a human woman. He calmly walked towards the woman, unable to stop himself.

"Come any closer and I will kill you," Alex heard. He looked around himself another time, but he was the only one there besides the woman. Obeying, Axel stopped in his tracks. The figure dressed in black stood up and faced towards him. Suddenly, she tripped and almost fell to the ground, but Axel quickly reacted and grabbed her in time. She was wearing an Organization XIII coat just like he was. As he looked at the coat, it seemed the hood fell of the woman's head.

She had blonde hair, with a style that reminded you of a bug's antennas. Her eyes were closed, showing of signs that she was tired. She opened her eyes again and looked straight into Axel's eyes. Axel looked at her flawless face, admiring it as if she was an angel. _She's gotten even more beautiful._ He brushed away the thought from his mind. _She's a friend, why am I having these feelings?_

"Thank you for catching me," she said, pushing Axel back into reality. It seemed like he spaced out for a few seconds. The woman slowly stood up and released herself from Axel's arms. "It has been a long time…Axel." Axel swallowed. As he remembered, he also slightly feared this woman.

"Nice to meet you again…Larxene," Axel said back. He stood up straight gain and pointed to Larxene. "You haven't change t all."

"Aren't I more beautiful?" she asked, twirling in a circle as she smiled. Axel admired that smile. "I saw you looking at me. You could tell I am." Axel's face turned slightly red.

"I was looking to see if it was really you," he said back, face turning back to its original color. A lion cub ran past. Axel rushed to Larxene's side as he saw her about to fall.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't eaten for a while," Larxene said as she set her left hand on her roaring stomach. Axel slowly set Larxene down as he reached into his back pocket. He took out a small red orb. He put it into Larxene's mouth. She chewed and swallowed it. In an instant, she stood up. "Thanks. I needed that. What was that?"

"Something of my own creation," Axel replied. He also stood up on his feet and looked to the sky. "It suppresses someone's hunger, but it's not good to live on it."

"So, why did you follow me?" Larxene asked sitting herself under a nearby tree. She seemed to be sweating a lot. Axel flinched, realizing what she asked. _Can I really tell her?_ He showed her a frown, something she didn't expect.

"Xemnas sent me to kill you," Axel said with his heart pulsating faster and faster with each word. Larxene looked towards Axel, and then showed a disappointed face. Before Axel could say anything else, Larxene pulled out her Foudre **(Alex: By the way, that's the name of Larxene's knifes)**. She threw one at Axel's head, which he deflected with his chakrams. Axel quickly ran towards Larxene and threw one of his chakrams. Larxene dodged his attack and made a lightning bolt hit in front of Axel. He did a back flip to dodge the bolt. Fire encircled the area, burning all the plant life. Axel's chakrams went on fire as he threw them at Larxene. As she blocked his chakrams Axel teleported in front of her. He quickly raised his hand with a fireball in front of it at Larxene's stomach. She couldn't block this attack.

Larxene's body flew backwards a few feet. "Fighting me in such a dry place is a bad idea," Axel said as he walked towards Larxene. He carefully picked up his chakrams. Larxene tried to move, but couldn't. Axel squatted down by her face. She opened her eyes and looked up to his smiling face. "You can try," he said as he poked Larxene's forehead, "but I can still beat you." He moved his hand over her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"I burned your stomach. I'm just taking the burn back." As he focused his hand on Larxene's stomach, a black smoke came from it. Larxene flinched from the sudden pain. After a few seconds of smoke emitting from her stomach, Axel stood up. "There, the burns are gone." Axel showed a smile.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Axel went from his smile to an emotionless face.

"Because I…" he began, but stopped as he reached his hand out for Larxene to take, which she happily took with her own. Once she was standing, Axel put her right arm around the back of his neck to support her.

_Inside The Castle That Never Was_

Xemnas looked outside the giant windows of the castle towards Kingdom Hearts. Saïx walked up to his side, bowing after Xemnas noticed he was there.

"Did Axel find Larxene yet?" Saïx asked. Xemnas responded without even moving.

"He has, but I believed we have been betrayed again." Saïx's face didn't change, like he wasn't surprised.

"I expected as much from Axel," Saïx responded. "On the first day, too?"

"He fought Larxene but couldn't kill her. I was sensing him from here and noticed something awkward. It caught my eye when it happened." Saïx looked at Xemnas, wondering what he felt. "As Axel fought, he seemed to have emitted **feelings**." Saïx looked surprised at what the leader was saying.

"How is this possible? We're Nobodies! How is he supposed to have feelings?" Saïx asked. Xemnas sighed.

"It's not just Axel; Larxene as well." Xemnas walked towards out of the door, leaving Saïx behind to think about what was going on.

"How did they get hearts? How?" Xemnas asked to himself, grinding his teeth. "Lucky bastards!"

**(Alex: Ooooh. Saïx has a mouth that needs a soap bar. Anyway, review and…**

**Axel: …**

**Alex: What's wrong?**

**Axel: I'm becoming a traitor?**

**Alex: I told you, this is the KH Axel, not you! Have any ideas for the next chapters?**

**Axel: I think, but I won't say anything right now. I'm tired of thinking right now. You start on the next while I rest my eyes.**

**Alex: Fine. Anyway, thanks for reading Chapter 1 and review like crazy!**

**Axel: Traitor…what will he think of next?)**


	3. Chapter 2: Psyco Roxas

**Chapter 2**

Axel, still holding Larxene up, walked her into nearby cave. He set her down on the wall, left for a minute, and then came back with wood. He carefully piled the wood together than lighted them on fire. After he was done, he quickly sat by Larxene, who was still in pain. Axel reached over to her, but stopped in the middle to put his hand back. He tried again, but failed again. Larxene turned her head to face Axel.

"We should probably go to another world before the organization finds us," she said. Axel didn't notice before but Larxene was bleeding from her head, and her coat was wet from her blood. Axel moved his mouth to speak but Larxene put a finger to his lips. "You betrayed the organization for me. Thank you." She smiled the same smile Axel remembered her for. A normal smile that was unique, for he hasn't seen anyone smile so sweetly before. Axel grabbed her hand, which made her open her eyes in surprise. He looked at her seriously while still holding firmly onto Larxene's hand. She began to blush. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this. I never intended for you to-"

"I'm glad I came. If it wasn't for me coming…if anyone else came, they would quickly try to kill you." This made Larxene whole face turn red. She pulled her hand from Axel's grip and faced away from him to hide it, but Axel saw. All he could do was smile. Suddenly a lightning bolt hit Axel on his head, shocking his whole body. Larxene turned around, screaming when she saw Axel on the ground.

"I'm sorry," she yelled, rushing to his seemingly unconscious body. She looked at his head to see if there was any damage, but there wasn't. She noticed how she was acting. She felt a certain tightening in her chest. It was a feeling she never felt before. _How am I having feelings at all?_ As if by reflex, she quickly grabbed Axel's head and placed his ear to her chest. "Do you hear anything Axel?" No answer. "Axel, what is happening to me? I have this weird feeling in my chest. I don't know what it is but it hurts. What's going on in me?" There still was no answer. She quieted herself to listen for Axel's breathing.

He was breathing. He slowly opened his eyes. Fuzzy at first, then gradually focusing. He lifted his hand to Larxene and swiped blood away from around her eyes. He put the blood in his mouth. "I've never tasted blood before. It doesn't taste that good." Suddenly, he grabbed his chest and coughed up blood. "What is happening to my body? I hear a faint beat, but I don't know where it's coming from."

"We better get out of here. I hear someone coming." The sound of light footsteps filled the cave. Larxene quickly extinguished the fire and closed her mouth with her hand. Axel did the same. The footsteps got closer and closer in the darkness of the cave. The faint beat went faster and faster as the footsteps got closer.

The footsteps stopped. A wind blew through the cave as the light of the moon filtered through. Larxene looked at the person that entered the cave and laughed. It was Roxas. The faint beat quieted after she saw him. Roxas looked around the cave and laughed as well. His eyes were emotionless blue orbs.

"It's Psycho Roxas. How could I not notice?" Roxas was still laughing. Larxene got a little annoyed. "You can stop now."

"But it is so funny," Roxas said as he spun around, still laughing and looking at the cave. His smile got bigger and bigger the more he spun. He stopped facing Larxene and Axel.

"His father and mother are complete bastards," Axel whispered. "They adopted a sweet little boy and they treat him like white trash. His psyche is completely messed up." **(Alex: sorry to interrupt, but to clarify that in this story, Roxas was raised by a woman and a man after he lost his memory in the beginning of KH2. They tortured him and did "experiments," resulting in Roxas turning insane. Also, this story has nothing to do with the story line except that part about KH2 and the organization having no hearts.)**

"What can be so funny to you?" Larxene asked, looking at Roxas with concern. Roxas just smiled.

"How I'm the one who's going to kill you," he replied. He held his keyblade in one hand while swinging his body around like he was toying with them. Axel stood up. "Heeeeey, Axeeeel?"

"What?"

"I'm going to kiiill yoooouuuu. Got it memorized?" Roxas laughed a little more than threw his keyblade at Axel's arm. It was so quick Axel had no time to block. Throughout the cave a loud clack sound could be heard along with Axel's screaming. Larxene tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't let her move. Axel held his left arm as it limply moved above the ground. The keyblade was stuck in the wall above Larxene's head. Roxas walked past them both and took the keyblade from the wall. "Mister Wall, I am so sorry." He patted the cave wall. "I'll try to not hit you anymore." He turned his view to Axel. "Soooo, mister pyromaniac, how's life doing ya? Done any good missions lately?"

"Screw you, you little psycho bitch. I will kill you!" Axel yelled; one chakram in his right hand. Flames formed around the chakram as he ran towards Roxas. Every time he swung at Roxas, Roxas dodged while still laughing. On Axel's last swing, Roxas tripped Axel and then thrusted the keyblade at Axel's chest.

Larxene still couldn't move. _What happened to me? I use to be so unafraid of everything. Why am I afraid? Why can't a move?_ Axel smashed into the cave wall.

"Oh no, you hurt Mister Wall. Now you're definitely going to get it!" Roxas' pupils got bigger. He charged Axel with his keyblade. Even though nothing happened to the wall, Axel experienced internal pain. "There, Mister Wall is OK." He started to laugh again. Axel raised his left arm to cover Roxas' mouth and pushed him to the other side of the cave into the cave wall.

_If I don't get up, Axel could DIE! What should I do?_ Larxene finally, after struggling to stand, was on her feet. Her eyesight started to waver from blurry to clear and back. She walked towards the battle between Axel and Roxas. Roxas was bleeding through his mouth.

"Blood," Roxas said as he pushed himself from the wall, "isn't it delicious? Doesn't it taste sweet to you?" Roxas and Axel started to walk towards each other, both running out of breath. Roxas slid to his right. A lightning bolt hit where Roxas was standing. Roxas looked towards Larxene while still walking towards Axel. "I'll deal with you, bitch, later." He turned his head with a crack towards Axel again. Axel threw his chakram at Roxas, who dodged it without a care and a big smile on his face. He also dodged a few lightning bolts Larxene threw at him.

"How can we defeat him?" Larxene asked, falling to the floor. Throughout the small air space, Axel and Roxas were fighting. Axel could only use one arm, so it was more difficult for air combat, but he managed. Roxas was still laughing as Larxene tried to find a perfect shot to hit Roxas with one of her bolts.

After a few minutes of fighting, Roxas and Axel were standing up on the ground, both gasping for air. Roxas wasn't laughing. He was crying.

"Mommy…daddy…please don't hurt me," Roxas said to himself. "I've been a good boy. Please have mercy." Roxas was seeing things. He fell to the ground, shaking.

In his vision, Roxas saw a woman standing on top of him with a wooden bat. She was laughing as he was in real life; like a maniac. "Laugh. Come on and laugh or I'll hit even harder." She hit him with her bat, which sent him flying into nearby wall. He was bleeding from his arms and head, panting for air as well. Walking into the room was a man about the same age. He had a big smile on his face while he took the bat from the woman. "Let's have an experiment. How many hits does it take for this little bastard to go unconscious," he said. He hit Roxas in the face with the bat. "One." He hit Roxas' leg, making Roxas scream. "Two." After numerous hits to Roxas' head, he fell out of consciousness. "Fifty." All Roxas was thinking was: "Please stop mommy and daddy." The wall was splattered with his blood.

Back to the real world, Roxas finally woke up from his insane daydream and prepared to lunge his keyblade at Axel again, but Larxene intervened. She quickly grabbed Roxas and put his face to her chest. He tried to struggle from her but failed.

"I have an idea, why don't you come with us and be our son?" Larxene asked. This shocked Axel, stopping him in his tracks. _**Our **__son?_ Roxas started to cry as he dropped his keyblade and wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly, Larxene felt a beat come from Roxas' chest. _His chest is beating. How is this possible?_ "We'll take care of you Roxas, just come with us." Roxas looked up to Larxene's smile. His eyes were filled with tears. Larxene patted Roxas on his head as he let his tears flow over Larxene's Organization XIII coat.

"Wait a minute," Axel said, walking over to Larxene's side, "don't I get a say in this?"

**(Alex: Sorry dude, but your automatically a guardian now. Wow, it turns out all this happened in one night. I'll update this story later and keep on reviewing.**

**Axel: …**

**Alex: Again? Seriously dude. KH Axel, not you.**

**Axel: …**

**Alex: O-kaaaaaay. Well, keep on reviewing and maybe I can get the old Axel over here back. [Looks over towards Axel] Seriously dude, now?**

**Axel: …)**


	4. Chapter 3: Who is that girl?

**Chapter 3**

**(Alex: Hey. I'm baaaaaaack. Well, Axel finally snapped out of his "faze" so we're again both writing another chapter of this story. If this is the first chapter you read, and hopefully it isn't, you have to go to at least chapter 1. You don't need to go to the prologue, but I suggest you do. Have a good time reading my story. Oh yah, I almost forgot. Lightning Princess, who ever you are, I'm sorry to tell you but we're both right. What I called Larxene's daggers was also another name Square Enix gave them, but some people just call them kunai's or however you spell it.)**

It's been a while since the Axel Roxas fight in the cave in the Pride Lands. Axel, Roxas and Larxene soon after teleported to a world called Agrabah. Axel was use to dry air, so this world did not affect him, but it affected Larxene and Roxas. Larxene had to hold Roxas on her back. Roxas appreciated her kindness. Axel quickly looked around for any people, but there was no sign of life besides the shops. Axel gave off a slight laugh.

"The organization could find us here, but this is the easiest place to hide. We'll try to manage." He stopped and held his right arm out to stop Larxene from moving. Around 5 flying heartless appeared from the sand. Axel quickly disposed of them. "Great. I forgot that the heartless are still around. We'll have to keep our guards up for even stronger ones." Axel turned to Larxene and waved for her to follow. As they walked, Larxene noticed a person dressed in black and a hood, around the height of Roxas, was following them. Every time Larxene turned around, it hid itself from sight. Roxas noticed this as well. Larxene let Roxas down. Roxas walked over the person's last hiding place.

After around 50 seconds, Roxas came back with the other person holding his hand. The figure was also wearing an Organization XIII coat. Roxas walked past Larxene and sat by a nearby wall, followed by the unknown figure.

"It's great to see you again," Roxas said. It turns out the figure was a girl.

"I've missed you Roxas," she said back. Larxene whistled to Axel so he would come back, which he did. Larxene pointed to the two kids. Axel looked and instantly let a smile on his face. He walked over to the kids and put his hand on the girl's hood-covered head.

"Been a long time. How's life doing ya?" Axel asked. As he lifted his hand, the girl looked up at Axel's face. She mouthed a few words and then looked forward. She saw 15 neo-shadows appear. As if it was planned, Roxas began to laugh as he did before. Tears were flowing down his face. He jumped up to his feet with two keyblades in his hands. Starlight in his left hand and Oblivion in his right. He stormed the heartless before Axel and Larxene could do anything. About 10 seconds later, Roxas was finished killing all the heartless. The girl stood up, clapping as she walked towards Roxas. Roxas made his keyblades disappear.

"So you've gotten stronger," the girl said, stopping her clapping. She walked in front of Roxas and poked him on the head. "I told you to stop being insane. You'll scare people that way."

"I can't stop the madness," Roxas said back, followed by the girl slapping him across the face.

"Is this how you answer me? I can't believe I…" she paused, "I fell in-." Her sentence was stopped by Roxas reaching out and wrapping her in his arms. She was completely surprised at this embrace. She felt some beating in her chest she had never felt before. Suddenly, a rush of emotion overpowered her. She clasped around Roxas' neck in her arms and showed her pale face to him.

"It's been a long time since I've seen your face. You're as beautiful as I remember." The girl raised a finger to Roxas' mouth, silencing him. She felt a smile from behind her finger.

"And you're as handsome as I remember."

"Aww," Axel said, butting into the conversation from a distance, "reunited at last to show affections of lo-." He was cut off by a silent lightning bolt to the head. Larxene put her index finger to her mouth, signaling Axel to stop talking.

"I thought I would never see you again," Roxas said, the girl's face a light red. She reached up and pecked his cheek, making his face turn light red as well.

"Have you been working out?" she asked. Roxas' face turned back to normal as he noticed the girl was feeling his muscles. After she was done, a giant heartless appeared. The group fell to the sand because of the impact wave from the heartless stepping on the ground. The heartless opened its mouth to release a loud roar. Larxene and Axel got to their feet. As if by reaction to them moving, the heartless threw a giant fireball at the party. To block the blast, Larxene went in front of Roxas and his friend. _At least this will protect them, right?_

After the smoke from the fireball disappeared, Larxene was still standing there, gasping, but without a scratch or burn mark. In front of her was Axel, protecting her. Larxene fell to her knees. Axel turned his head towards his company to show a smile. After his smile was shown, he fell to the ground. He coughed up blood. Larxene was scared and confused at the same time. _Isn't he supposed to be immune to fire?_ She crawled to Axel's body, looking for any damage to his figure.

"I forgot to tell you," Axel said slowly, startling Larxene, "I'm not entirely immune to fire. My body cannot feel the heat, but my skin can still get burned. That is the reason I can create fire on my chakrams and create fireballs, but as long as they don't touch my skin. I hid this secret for a long time." Axel's smile faded. Larxene looked at Axel's face to see it was burned on his left side. She remembered something. Larxene grabbed Axel's hand and set it on his face.

"Come on, heal yourself. You have to or you will die. Please don't die." Tears flew down her cheeks. She looked up to the heartless who was responsible. She was pissed. Four giant lightning bolts struck through the heartless' head, three through its stomach, and one in each of its feet to keep it from moving. The heartless screamed in pain. Larxene began to float towards the enemy, kunai's in both hands. "If you killed him, you will suffer." She threw multiple kunai's at the heartless, which expanded on contact. Suddenly, a figure dressed in an Organization XIII coat smashed into Larxene's side. Both of them plowed into the ground. Roxas covered his face to keep the sand from going into his eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" Larxene asked, pain surging through her stomach and chest. The man **(Alex: yes, it's a man, or boy, you pick for later, pick which age you want and I'll make it so. Also, if your wondering about the giant heartless, it died because of Larxene's giant-ass bolts)** stood above her. He lifted up his right, booted foot and stomped on Larxene's chest, making blood shoot from her mouth.

"Ah, blood, the showing of a heart. You must be one of the lucky ones. If you are a Nobody, you must have experienced some sort of emotion." The man stomped on Larxene's leg. Roxas ran to the seen, but was unable to help because the unknown figure grabbed him by the neck with one hand. As Roxas was struggling to free himself, the girl, who was originally waiting by a wall, walked over to the unknown man. As he saw her, he dropped Roxas on the spot.

Larxene rolled over and ran away from the scene to Axel's burnt body. His body was burnt, but his face was healed. _He must have been healing himself while we weren't looking._ She walked over to his side as he opened his eyes. She went her knees and set Axel's head on her lap. He had no reason to talk, so he kept his mouth closed. He just looked up into Larxene's eyes. He admired those eyes. Before he lost the rest of his strength, he did what his chest told him to. He reached his head up and locked lips with Larxene.

Larxene was surprised. She felt Axel's soft lips on hers, making her face burst red. They were warm to her, like the fire in his soul. She closed her eyes and pictured the past; of all the times Axel and she were together. Even if they were picking on each other, they both had fun playing together. Both of them were the best of friends, now they were sharing a kiss. Larxene opened her eyes after they were done. Her face was still red and so was Axel's. They looked into each others eyes and said at the same time: "I love you."

Suddenly, Roxas walked over with a red mark on his neck. "Finally you guys kiss. The whole organization was waiting for that." He walked back over to the mysterious man and Roxas' friend.

**(Alex: I know it's random a little, and sometime I get off topic, but I got through it.**

**Axel: …**

**Alex: I mean 'we', we got through it.**

**Axel: Well keep on reviewing, and have a safe rest of your summer!**

**Alex: Oh look who's finally acting happy!**

**Axel: Shut up.)**


	5. Chapter 4: Alex and Arlene come

**Chapter 4**

**(Alex: hey guys, I'm back after, like, forever. I haven't been able to use the computer because someone else has been on it, so I have a little chance of finishing this chapter. Special thanks to:**

**Lightning Princes: I suggest if you have any time, to make an account. If you ask me anything over an anonymous name thing I can't answer you, and I hate writing it through my stories. Also, again, thank you for liking my story.**

**One Sky-One Dream-One Destiny: Thanks, it feels great to be loved. 4****th**** chapter is up and running.**

**Oh ya, I forgot to tell you guys. The man from last chapter disappeared after see the girl. Weird, huh?)**

After the interlock of lips, Axel fell sideways onto the sand. He couldn't move; his body was weak. Larxene reached her hands up to her lips, blushing while as she touched them. A slight smile formed on her face. The girl in the Organization XIII coat walked over and set her hand on Larxene's shoulder. Larxene quickly looked up.

"I always wanted my hair to be like yours," the girl said, touching the hair that looked like antennae on the top of Larxene's head. Larxene brushed the girl's hand away.

"Who are you?" Larxene asked as she looked over Axel's sleeping body.

"So, you don't remember an old friend of yours?" Larxene looked back at the girl, who, through the coat's opening, was showing a big smile. Larxene poked her head a few times, trying to remember anyone that was a friend, or for that matter, someone she knew at all.

"Maybe…Xion?" Xion was the only girl in the organization she remembered. Plus, she was wearing a coat from the organization, the same one Xion wore.

"Nope, try again." Larxene looked through her memories again and again, but then an image formed in her head. A girl, also with blonde hair and blue eyes, was standing with her hands clenched behind her back, smiling a sweet smile.

"Naminé!" Larxene said, feeling proud of her for remembering even the name. The girl took off the hood on her coat and showed her blonde hair and pale skin. Indeed, it was Naminé.

"Bingo. Glad you remembered," Naminé said as Roxas walked over again. He picked Naminé up into a princess hold, which made her giggle. Larxene was confused.

"Why are you wearing Xion's coat?" Naminé's smile turned into a frown, as did Roxas'. Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but Naminé quickly put a finger in front of his mouth.

"Xion was reported deceased a month ago," Naminé said. Tears fell onto Naminé's coat. Roxas still couldn't believe she was gone. He didn't love her; he liked her as a close friend.

"I was there when she died," Roxas said, his voice pitch going everywhere. "I couldn't help her. I could have taken her to Vexen, but she told me not to worry." Roxas let Naminé down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and set her lips on his. He slowly stopped crying, and once he stopped, Naminé let go. She turned around to talk to Larxene.

"A kiss from me always cheers his soul back to normal."

"Where were you when he was kicking our asses in a cave at the Pride Lands?"

"I was getting my hair done…sorry." Larxene's head fell forward.

"Okay, I'm fine now," Roxas said as he stood up straight. "So, my birthday's coming up. Anyone know what I'm planning?" After a few seconds, Axel finally woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"Alex is the one who plans the parties," Axel said, rubbing his still broken left arm. He flinched at every ounce of pain. "He could also fix my arm. Larxene, call dad." As a reaction, Larxene quickly pulled a cell phone from her coat pocket. **(Alex: yes, one of my own characters is from a different story of mine. Also, yes they have cell phones. The story will tell why they call me dad.)** After a few rings, someone on the other line picked up.

_-"Yes Larxene, daughter, how may I help you?"-_

"Dad, you know about Roxas' b-day, right?"

_-"Yes. What's the problem?"-_

"Axel said you'll be the best to help. Also, Axel's arm is broken. Can you fix it?"

-_"Of course I will. I'll be there in a few seconds." -_ The line disconnected. Larxene put her cell phone back into her pocket. A portal of light formed above everyone as a man in an Organization XIII coat appeared. Larxene pointed towards Axel, signaling the man where Axel was. Once he was close enough to Axel, Alex opened his mouth to speak. "Hey son, how's it been?" Alex looked almost like Axel, except Alex had brown spiked hair. Roxas stood there, confused.

"How can he be your father? You two are Nobody's, how can you have a father?" Alex turned to Roxas and created a portal to his right. A woman walked through. She looked exactly like Larxene, except for the antennae. She walked over to Alex's side.

"Axel is my Nobody and Larxene is this lovely woman's Nobody," Alex said as wrapped his arm around the woman's waist. "The door to Destiny Island opened and trapped Arlene's heart in my chest. Once it was sealed inside, my body turned into a heartless, but somehow I changed back. The result was Axel and Larxene being born." Even Naminé was confused. "Look it like this; I'm exactly like Sora except I created my Nobody's before Sora; way before."

"I thought Lea was supposed to be Axel's Somebody. How are you Axel's Somebody?" Namine asked. Alex just laughed.

"I am Lea, just a different look of him," Alex responded. "I normally didn't like the color red, no offence Axel, so I internally dyed my hair so it would never be red again. I changed my emotional look and turned into what you see before you. To complete the change, I added an 'X' to my name and rearranged it. I'm more serious now, too. Surprised as you may be, I'm still Lea. Just call my Alex." Alex looked at Axel and Larxene. His ears began moving. A smile formed on his face. "So, Axel and Larxene, you both are forming hearts I see."

Axel and Larxene both look at each other. They both put their hands on their chests to feel a beat. "Father, how is this possible? We are Nobody's, how do we have hearts?" Axel asked. Alex let go of Arlene's waist and walked over to Axel and Larxene.

"I've done some research on the matter before. Nobody's can, in fact, make their own heart. Once they experience certain emotions in a certain order, their hearts begin to form. The first emotion, of course, is love." Axel and Larxene blushed. They saw Alex smiling as he said 'love'. "Technically, you two are not brother and sister, but you did come from the same man and woman. You two can love each other freely as you wish without it being awkward. Same thing with Roxas and Naminé." He turned to Roxas and Naminé, who also were blushing. Alex grabbed Axel's left arm. A loud, whipping sound filled the air as sand flew everywhere.

After a few seconds, the sand cleared. Axel was standing, moving his left arm like it was never broken.

"Done," Alex said as he walked back to Arlene. He formed a light portal to his left as he turned his head towards the few kids there. "Need anything else, just call." The two adults walked through the portal. Roxas walked over to Larxene and Axel.

"How come Arlene wouldn't speak?" he asked them. Larxene and Axel never answered.

**(Alex: sorry for the weird ending. if you have any questions just ask. Plus, as I've said before, this story is partly tied to one of my other stories. Lea/Alex is the Somebody of Axel and Arlene is the Somebody of Larxene. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Axel: Man, we finally got a chance to use the freaking computer. I enjoy our work. There should be a few characters we create in this story, but ultimately AxelXLarxene is the focus here. I may not seem at times, but it is. We won't know when the next chapter will come up, so bare with us for a while.**

**Alex: We write what you want so give us some suggestions if you want. And again any questions you may have we'll try our best to answer. We'll private message the answer if you have an account. If you don't, I'm sorry to say, but your question will stay unanswered. Have a good day and review if you've read this chapter!)**


	6. Chapter 5: It is clone time!

**Chapter 5**

**(Alex: I'm back. I made a one-shot on 9/1/10 and I got a review I completely think is unprofessional and rude. My first one-shot yet someone had to ruin it. Well that doesn't bring me down because of one person. Also, I got a review from my inspiration: IDoEnjoyAnime! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Axel: Hey what about me?**

**Alex: Oh ya, Axel's account hasn't been updating because we are working together on my/our stories. He won't be using his account for some time. I'll tell you guys his account name once he makes his own story, but right now he's working with me.)**

Axel, Roxas, Larxene and Naminé walked across the sand in Agrabah, still fuzzy after what had happened a few minutes ago. Roxas let Naminé jump onto his back to let her ease her feet. Turns out she walked straight from each world looking for Roxas and finally found him. Axel asked if Larxene wanted to go on his back but she waved away the suggestion and walked on. Axel dug into his coat pocket to take out a vibrating cell phone. He flipped it open and greeted the person on the other side.

_-"Hey Axel, do you mind if I go with you? Arlene and I have nothing better to do so I suggested we hang out with you guys."-_

"You know we are traitors of the organization? Do you really want to go with us?"

_-"Like I said, I have nothing better to do. Anyway, you know I can be __**your**__ bodyguard."-_

"You're bragging again. Anyway, it's fine with me." He quickly asks Larxene if it was okay, and she agrees to Alex coming with them. "Larxene agrees as well."

_-"Oh ya, tell Roxas I have a little surprise for him. I was snooping in the darkness again and I found something that Roxas might like. I'll be there in around an hour with Arlene, give or take a minute or so."-_

"Hey, can you transport us to a different world for us. We're pretty tired right now and the darkness portal takes longer than your light portal."

_-"Sure. It will appear around…now."-_ A portal of light appeared in front of Larxene. She poked her arm through to make sure it was Alex's. _-"There, just say any location you want to go and it will change to take you there."-_

"Thanks Alex."

_-"Also,"_ he lowers to a whisper, _"remember don't tell anyone why Arlene can't speak. Has anyone asked you yet?"-_

"Only Roxas, but I didn't answer."

_-"Good son. Oh, my schedule cleared! Hey, do you mind if we come over now?"_

"No problem." Suddenly, another light portal appeared beside the other. Two figures dressed in black walked through. Alex greeted everyone with a wave, as did Arlene.

"I'm back again. Sorry, I'm just bored with my job, and one of my appointments was canceled, so I'm free for today. Oh Roxas I have a surprise for you." Alex turned to the blonde kid next to Naminé. "While snooping through the darkness, I found something you might like." Roxas looked at Alex with confusion and excitement. Alex turned to the left-most light portal and whistled into it. Suddenly, a figure dressed in an Organization XIII coat walked through; about the size of Naminé and Roxas. It was a girl with the same skin color as Roxas. Roxas' mouth completely opened as tears flew down his face. Without thought, he ran up to the girl and wrapped his arms around her.

"Xion, is that really you?" Roxas said. Barely anyone could understand his language through his crying, but Xion could. She was use to it.

"Who else could I be?" Xion said as she wrapped her arms around Roxas, being a copycat. "I missed you guys a lot."

"We missed you, too," Naminé said as she walked over to the hugging kids and high-5'd Xion.

"Sorry for the delay. I found her a while ago, I just forgot she was there," Alex said as he wrapped his right arm around Arlene's waist. "She was so quiet when I found her. Good thing I found her memory in time before it disappeared forever. That reminds me." Suddenly, both light portals vanished. "I challenge all of you to fight me." Everyone gasped. Axel was thrown off guard for a second but let off a smile after around 2 seconds. Alex whispered something into Arlene's ear, kissed her on her cheek, and then let her go behind a wall. Roxas revealed Starlight and Oblivion and handed Starlight to Xion. Axel summoned his chakrams as Larxene summoned her kunai's. Naminé hid behind the same wall Arlene hid behind. All Alex did was stick his hands in his pockets.

Larxene was the first to attack. She through all of her kunai's at Alex, who didn't bother to dodge. Suddenly, another Alex popped out of the ground and deflected the attack. Roxas was shocked. "Don't fall for it Roxas. Alex is powerful and fast at making clones," Axel said as he through both of his chakrams, which made little affect. More clones appeared and grabbed then in mid-air. The clones quickly threw them back, which Axel also caught. Around 3 clones formed and grabbed Axel as the real Alex rushed towards him. Unable to break free, Axel flew backwards after Alex punched him the stomach. Larxene quickened her movements and came to a frontal assault. Alex quickly dodged this, unaware of the two keyblade wielders behind him.

"Nice strategy, but it won't work this time," Alex said as he jumped up into the air, making the keyblade wielders and Larxene crash into each other. "Should I use my magic or my Oblivion? I know. I'll use both." Alex raised his hand to Roxas' keyblade. Another Oblivion appeared from the original and flew into Alex's right hand. Roxas was stumped. Alex playfully bounced a fireball in the top of his Oblivion and hit it towards Xion like it was a baseball. As a reaction, Roxas jumped in front of the fire ball and took the whole blow. Xion rushed to his side as he brushed away the sand from his Organization XIII coat.

Suddenly, 10 Alex's appeared, all holding its own Oblivion. Everyone just stood there for 5 seconds with scared faces. "We surrender," Larxene said, raising her arms, showing she was through. Everyone followed suit, not wanting their butts handed to them. Realizing they were telling the truth, all the Alex clones as well as Alex's cloned Oblivion disappeared. He walked over to the finally standing Axel **(Alex: I guess I can hit hard as heck :])**. He healed any unwanted wounds around Axel's body then proceeded to heal everyone else. After he was done, he let off a cheerful laugh.

"That was a exciting fight, even though it lasted around 1-2 minutes," he said, a smile stretched across his face. He reached into his pocket and revealed his black cell phone. "How would you guys like pizza, on me?" Everyone looked at each other, confused at the turn of events. Alex changes subjects faster than he can transport from world to world. Finally, everyone agreed on pizza. Alex sent its address to his house and put his phone back into his pocket. "I'll meet you guys at my house in 15-30 minutes. Adios amigos." Arlene ran to Alex's side and kissed him on the lips as he made a light portal that they walked through. After they left, Roxas started to ask the same question.

"Why doesn't Arlene talk? I know Alex and Arlene have something, but she never responds to him." Axel and Larxene looked at each other with sad eyes. Axel set his hand on Roxas' head and messed with the teenager's hair.

"Sorry, but Alex told us not to tall anyone," Axel said as Roxas pushed his hand away. "When the time comes, maybe he'll tell you himself. Be a trustful little boy and maybe he will tell you." Axel turned away from Roxas and Larxene and looked to the sky. He made a darkness portal and walked through it without another word. The rest of the crew followed, wondering where he went.

They were standing on Destiny Island.

**(Alex: Wonder why KH Axel picked Destiny Island. Finally got a chance to use a computer, so I woke up Axel and we punched it in 2 days.**

**Axel: *yawn***

**Alex: Come on man, you had some 5 hour energy. Why are you still tired?**

**Axel: I have no idea. *yawn* Well, we finally finished chapter 5. Special thanks to:**

**[IDoEnjoyAnime: Alex's inspiration to make these kinds of stories**

**Lighting Princess: We hope you have everything to make your own stories**

**One Sky-One Dream-One Destiny: Sorry, but I originally intended for Xion to come back to life. Go figure.]**

**Alex: All of you guys are the reasons for making these stories. Keep up the good work on your stories as we make mine a little better.**

**Axel: Yours!**

**Alex: Well, it was my idea. Fine, OURS, happy? Well, any questions, comments, or reviews go were you know they should go. Just ask and you shall be rewarded with the best answer we can give you without spoiling the story. Bye everyone and review like crazy!)**


	7. Chapter 6: Alex's past

The room was dark and musty. Alex opened the door, letting the lights from the next room flow inside until the door was finally closed. He flipped the switch, activating the ceiling light shine. Arlene was the only organism inside. She was laying on one of the three couches around the room. She flinched to the sudden burst of light against her sleeping eyes. Alex snickered.

"Wake up Arlene," he mumbled, waiting for the pale skinned Blondie to awaken. Arlene opened her thin lips, but quickly closed them. "Oh, still not speaking? I know you're afraid of others hearing your voice, but at least speak to me." He walked over to the couch, sat gently to not disturb Arlene's position, and laid his left hand on one of her exposed feet.

"Fine," Arlene said, with a voice that didn't fit her. "How long do I have to have this voice?"

"You make it sound like that voice is bad," Alex replied. He walked over to the other side of the couch and brushed Arlene's hair from her eyes. Her eyes were dark and emotionless. "I told you, once I tinker with my machine a little longer, your voice and memorizes will be back." He kneeled down and kissed her forehead. "I told you I'll find everything you want, no matter what." He pecked Arlene's lips. "I care for you more than anyone. You have to trust me."

"When will it be complete?" Arlene asked, changing positions so she was sitting. She seemed a little angry yet sad. Alex looked to the corner of the room.

"I don't really know," he whispered, "Axel and Larxene are technically our children, and Roxas and Naminé are close friends to them. The only one is Xion, that's why I brought her back." He looked back to Arlene. His face lit up but quickly fell. "But, Roxas finally saw her after her death…"

"Which YOU caused," Arlene calmly said. Alex turned from Arlene again, letting a tear fly down his face.

"She tried to kill you. I couldn't let her, even if I had to sacrifice myself. Arlene, her final memory is about to surface in her brain. Once that happens, I'll be able to complete your memorize and everything else." Arlene set her hand on Alex's left cheek.

"And all of this is for me? You're the best husband I could ever have." She leaned forward and locked her lips with him in a deep kiss. After their lips separated, Alex began to laugh. "What's funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…your voice reminds me of me." Arlene punched Alex on his shoulder.

"Shut up." Alex placed a hand on one of Arlene's arms.

"How about I get you out of that coat?" Arlene's frown switched to an excited smile. They both ran into the next room, where a bed and a few household accessories were. Arlene jumped onto the sheets, as Alex leaped on top of her. It didn't take him long to remove Arlene's Organization XIII coat as he removed his. "So, how long will it take?"

"Wait until this is over…"

Axel walked across the shore of Destiny Islands, as his gang followed.

"Ah, home sweet home," he yelled as he dropped onto the sand. Larxene followed his example. Roxas and Naminé decided to stand. Naminé seemed uncomfortable so Roxas wrapped one of his arms around her. She felt a little more comfortable.

"I thought we all were born in front of that abandoned mansion outside of Twilight Town," Roxas said. Axel sat up, brushing the sand from his hair.

"Alex use to live here as a child. This was where he was born but left after Arlene came. We met him at Radiant garden when he was still going by the name Lea." Axel chuckled. "That's when he made a new friend that looks exactly like you. I can't remember his name right now, though. That was also back them when he was friends with a kid named Isa I believe." Larxene sat up now.

"Wasn't that back when Arlene was inside…?" Axel quickly covered Larxene's mouth before she could finish. Roxas took his turn to sit on the sand and let Naminé sit on his lap. Naminé took her turn to talk.

"That was before I met him. Saïx and Xemnas wanted me to experiment on Alex after I was born. Since Alex knew Sora, I was able to rearrange his memorize, but messed up when he did it to me." Everyone looked at Naminé. She sighed than continued. "I activated a secret power by accident. I looked at his family bloodline and saw a trait of people who can affect memories by will."

"What happened to him after?" Larxene asked. Naminé leaped a little, startled by the memory.

"King was born," she responded. Everyone, except for Naminé, looked confused. "Alex now has an evil side. It's like he has another personality, but this one is pure evil." She paused, and then continued. "I witnessed firsthand of this transformation. Pure darkness in a body of pure light; it's scary." No one spoke for a while until Roxas spoke up.

"Does 'King' come when he wants to or when Alex wants him to?" Naminé shook her head.

"When Alex's head or body sustains much pain, King finds an opening. Alex has another him fighting King back to make sure he doesn't come out, and to make sure he doesn't sustain to much damage, he creates clones to do his battles. Rarely does he fight without them." Axel got to his feet.

"Then let's help him," Axel said. "We have nothing better to do right now, so let's help him as much as we can."

"You're not helping anyone." Everyone turned around to see a tall girl wearing the Organization XIII robe. She wasn't revealing her face. Twin pistols appeared in her hands. "Traitors of the organization shall be eliminated. The name's Xabby, new number XII of the organization. Prepare to die!"

**(Alex: I'm deeply sorry to all my fans or people who read my stories for the long delay. I was working on something with my older brother and my stepmother is back to 24/7 on the computer. It took her a while to get off today. Well, hope you like the chapter. Answers a few questions, doesn't it?)**


	8. Chapter 7: The death of who?

"Xabby?" Larxene asked. Xabby shot a bullet into the sky, making Roxas and Naminé flinch.

"New number 12 of Organization XIII. I was sent to kill the former number 12." She glanced over to Axel. "Aren't you a cutie? Why don't you come back on our side and I may let you do whatever you want to me." Axel's face turned red. He still wasn't use to the feelings. Larxene got angry by Xabby's proposition.

"You little…stay away from my boyfriend!" she screamed. She burst out running toward Xabby, knifes in hand. Xabby was shaken, but quickly drew her guns from her sides. Larxene deflected a few shots and dodged the others. Larxene threw multiple knifes, which Xabby shot into oblivion. Roxas tried to hold back a laugh.

"Cat fight," he said to himself.

After a few seconds of pointless fighting, Larxene fell from exhaustion. Xabby stood over Larxene when everyone suddenly head music. Xabby reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Everyone's mouths were wide open.

"Xabby here…yes I'm fighting her…oh hi babe, how's it going? What? Wait, say again…the master's dead?" Xabby dropped her phone and almost look like she was going to cry. She turned around to run away but Axel quickly grabbed her arm.

"Who's dead?" Axel asked. He was completely off guard by the phone call but focused when he heard the word "dead."

"The Master! If you want to help, you can come with me. He's at The World That Never Was." She released Axel's grip and ran into a dark portal she made recently. Axel ran towards the portal, but was too late; it already closed.

"Why do I have a feeling I know this 'Master' of hers?" Axel asked himself. He created another portal and signaled everyone to follow him.

Once they got on the other side, Axel looked around. He stopped when Larxene pointed at a nearby wall. Roxas and Naminé ran toward the body on the wall where Larxene was pointing. Xabby and another person cloaked in an Organization 13 coat were standing by it. Xabby, without looking, signaled for the group to come closer. Larxene could clearly see tears running down Xabby's face. Naminé started to cry as well, even though she hasn't seen who it was. Roxas tried to comfort Naminé, but she wouldn't stop crying. Suddenly, a black-as-night figure appeared behind the group. The Cloaked Figure proceeded to turn around and face the newcomer.

"Upon his death, the very darkness inside brakes free," the cloaked figure spoke. "It's been a while. How's the wife and kids?"

"Shut the fuck up!" the night black figure shouted.

"Ouch, foul language. Do you think saying such words will help you?"

"Well my brother's finally deceased so I came to get what I desire." He reached out his hand. "I want my heart back."

"Ah, I understand why you're not grieving over the loss. It's your heart you want, huh? Well, I won't let you have it, sorry." The black figure growled in rage. "Bryon, Bryon, Bryon, when will you learn you have to sometimes give up on the things you desire?"

"When the thing most important in my life is given back, and my heart knows the location of her. Xybron, give me back my damn heart." Axel stepped toward the two arguers as Larxene ran towards the body. She looked under the hood and soon after screamed. Roxas ran to her side, not noticing the hood was removed from the dead body. Naminé began to cry even more, unknowing of what to do next. When Roxas turned to face the ex-hooded body he lost sight of everything but the deceased. It was Alex.

"Who did this? WHO DID THIS?" Larxene whispered. Her word started to come out more violent the more she repeated herself. Bryon began to laugh.

"Who gives a rat's ass who killed him?" Bryon asked. Larxene walked over to Bryon and grabbed him by the collar, raising him above the ground.

"What did you say?"

"I said who gives a rat's ass who killed him? The only thing we can do is bring him back before next month." Bryon suddenly grew wings and flapped them hard enough that Larxene had to remove her grip. After she released her grip, Bryon's wings disappeared. "We have to find the one person who can revive Alex, and I know that one human." Bryon turned around and summoned a black portal. "You will find a new world behind this door. It's called Earth. It's where my siblings and I were originally born. Do not use any powers while you're there. The person you will meet is a woman Alex's age names Charlotte. Wears mostly black with white detail, purple hair, brown eyes, you couldn't miss her." He turned his view to Xybron. "You take Alex to Charlotte and I'll deal with my problem here."

Axel hoisted Alex over his shoulders and walked through the darkness portal. Larxene and Naminé gave Bryon a dark look before walking through the portal. Roxas stayed for a few seconds.

"Why won't you help your brother in his time of need?" Roxas asked Bryon.

"Because without my heart, Alex isn't my brother anymore. While my heart's inside Xybron, he's Alex's brother and I'm just an empty shell that formed the black blood within Alex. Now go before you get hurt!" Roxas briskly ran through the portal and popped out the other side in a small room, filled with clothes, toys, video games, and much more.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked.

"I can answer that," a woman's quiet voice said from across the hall, outside the door. She walked forward. "You are inside the house that use to be Alex's before he moved out and went to Destiny Islands." Axel examined her features and clothing and came to a conclusion.

"Alex is dead, as you can see, and Bryon told us you can revive him. Can you really bring him back to life?"

"Well, technically he's not dead," Charlotte responded. "Physically he's dead, but spiritually he's alive. It looks like all he needs is Bryon to get back into Alex's body. Where is that little bastard Bryon anyway?"

"He's back at the World That Never Was fighting his Nobody."

"Well let's just hope he doesn't die. Until then, I'll keep Alex in a separate room and you guys just make yourself at home."

"Thanks," the gang simultaneously said as Charlotte took Alex's body from Axel and walked into another room. Larxene closed the door.

**(Alex: Okay, I know what you're going to say: "didn't Axel say Alex was born on Destiny Islands in the last chapter?" Well here's the low down. Alex lied to Axel in a way. I'll try to explain that part next chapter. Hope you like this anyway! I promise a huge twist and a few questions to be answered towards the end…if there will ever be one. MWAHAHAHAHA!)**


End file.
